The advantages of using gel forming compositions for controlling the permeability of underground formations during water flooding and chemical flooding operations are well-known in the art. These plugging techniques are also used during well workovers, for example, to plug leaks in well casings or to temporarily plug wells, in fracture treatments, to consolidate unconsolidated formations, and to correct the injection profile of a well by sealing high-permeability streaks so that flooding fluids will enter the formation in a more desirable front.
It is desirable to provide improved gel forming compositions for carrying out the above procedures and for other uses in petroleum production.